


Break a Leg

by Ruve



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comedian! Richie, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, doctor! eddie, i wrote this for a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruve/pseuds/Ruve
Summary: It's Richie's big night, performing at Radio City Music Hall and Eddie's too busy to show, or is he?





	Break a Leg

“10 MINUTES TILL OPENING!” the stage manager cried out. 

Richie was freaking out. 

It was fine, it was all going to be fine. This was his dream, he just had to pull himself together. He was performing at Radio City Music Hall for goodness sakes, thousands of people had bought tickets to hear him speak for a whole hour. He had practised the show a thousand times. With the number of times he had rehearsed the jokes and segments with Eddie, he could practically perform it in his sleep. 

He just wished Eddie was here.

With his soft words and soothing touch, Eddie could always get Richie out of his own head. But he was wasn’t here now and that’s okay. Looking at the dressing room clock, Richie realised that he probably just finished his gruelling 14-hour shift at the hospital. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he pressed on Eddie’s name. 

It went straight to voicemail. Dammit, the battery must have died. 

There was a knock on the door and a slight creak as it opened. Richie turned around excitedly, but his face fell when he realised it was just Stuart, a member of the stage crew he had befriended. 

“Hey, just in case you didn’t hear, you have 30 minutes, and I bought you some more water.”

“Thanks a bunch, Stuart Little, I should probably go easy on the water, don’t wanna piss myself on stage,” he replied, trying not to let his disappointment and anxiety show. 

“Yeah okay, Rich,” he chuckled as he closed the dressing room door. 

As soon as he heard the door click shut, he went back into a full-on panic. It wasn’t just the show, he had performed in tonnes of shows before and sure this was the big one to prove them all that he wasn’t just a random SNL cast member, that he can make it on his own. 

But tonight was the night, the night that he had promised himself that he was finally going to do it. It felt like a million years ago when they had just moved in their new apartment, and Eddie was still completing his residency. 

It was date night, but Eddie was too tired to go out, so they ended up just ordering pizza and watching a DVD they had rented from blockbusters. Halfway through the movie, Richie turned to Eddie and found him sleeping, he was covered in grease, his eyes were baggy, his hair was all over the place, and there were pizza crumbs on his chest. In other words, he was nothing short of breathtaking. 

It physically hurt him, the amount of love he had for Eddie. At the time he was still performing small gigs at the local jobs, but he had his SNL audition coming up. Eddie didn’t deserve him, not then, but he told himself ‘Once I perform my stand alone stand up special I’m going to ask him to marry me’ because, to Richie, that was him at his peak. The best he would ever be. 

Nearly a decade later, truth be told, he didn’t feel much different, but he had bought the ring, had booked the reservation and there was no backing out now. It wasn’t like Eddie was going to say no, was he? 

It was like he opened a flood gate as a wave of unwanted thoughts and feelings drowned his mind. What if he says no? What if he doesn’t want to marry Richie? What if he wants to break up? They were all irrational, he knew that Eddie loved him, didn’t he?

THUD THUD THUD

“Jesus fuck,” he whispered underneath his breath as the sound of the door knocking brought him back to reality. “Stuart, if you bring me more water, I’ll have enough to float Noah’s ark,” Richie called out. 

“I didn’t bring any water, I’m afraid.” 

Richie swivelled his chair so fast that he nearly tripped trying to getting up. Eddie was leaning against the door frame, the door half-opened.

“I didn’t think you’d make it today?”

“I got out a little early to take the nearest train down here, besides I had to give you your present,” Eddie said obviously hiding something behind the door. 

“5 MINUTES!” he heard the stage manager scream. 

“You know you could have given it to me after the show, right?” Richie said lovingly, he could already feel himself start to relax. 

“It wouldn’t have had the same effect.” 

Richie tilted his head slightly a little confused. 

Eddie pushed the rest of the door open, revealing…

… a crutch.

With a soft smile, he handed the crutch to Richie. He leaned on his tiptoes, pulling Richie down to give him a sweet kiss in his mouth and whispered into Richie’s ear. “Break a leg.” 

Richie had never been more in love with Eddie in his whole life. 

This man had finished a 14-hour shift and carried a crutch in through the New York subway, just to tell him a pun before his stand up special. 

“Richie, you need to come out now, or we’ll be behind schedule.” He was in such a state of euphoria he hadn’t realised the stage manager was just outside the dressing room. 

Richie realised that this was the moment. “Wait a minute, there is just something I need to do first.” 

With a huge smile on his face, he went into his dressing drawer and pulled out the ring and kneeled down in front of Eddie. “Edward Kaspbrak, will you marry me?” 

“Of course, I will! Now go, there are thousands of people waiting for you.” He said, smiling blindingly as Richie put the ring on his finger. 

Getting up from the ground, he quickly gave Eddie a huge kiss before running after the infuriated stage manager and into the lights. 

“I’m sorry, that I’m a little late guys, I was busy getting engaged!” he said to the crowd. The cheers filled the hall. He looked to his left, and he could see Eddie watching him backstage. 

The show went off without a hitch, by the end of it, he had everyone rolling around in their seats. It was the perfect night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just write this to include that one pun which was inspired that one ep from 'This is Us'. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Comments mean the world to me, so if you have the time I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> You can always say hi to me on tumblr @freddiebatson. God knows I need more friends. 
> 
> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
